


The Ice Masters

by Marie_Aline_de_Randomia



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cool, F/M, Fun, PONEY, Voyage, glace - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Aline_de_Randomia/pseuds/Marie_Aline_de_Randomia
Summary: Mike et Nancy son déprimer après le départ de leur amis, par chance leur parent on une idée pour le remontré le morale, un voyage en Russie ! En effet la Troupe Scoops on eu une promotions exceptionnelles grâce à un Homme D’Affaires Glacier mystérieux, vers le cœur inconnue de la Russie…
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler





	The Ice Masters

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour a tous mes petits pétunias des îles, voici ma dernière fiction sur Stranger Things c’est la première fois que j’écrie sur cette série et de puis l’longtemps j’en avais envie (´∀｀)♡  
> depuis la fin de la saison 3 (et comme tout le monde je suis posé) je suis impatiente de savoir la suite б（＞ε＜）∂ je me donc dit que j’allais l’écrire à ma sauce ! Excusez-moi pour les fautes engendrais certaine ce son surement échapper à mon correcteur et à moi même, j’espère que cela va vous plaire, car j’ai mis tout mon amour dedans ! ♥（ﾉ´∀`）
> 
> Attentions ! L’intrigue commence ça la fin de la saison 3 !

Quelle que jour c’était écoulé depuis le déménagement des Byers, Mike avait du mal a dormir de la perte de son ami et de son "amie" Nancy était tout aussi troublée bien que la fratrie passer leur soirée a regarder des filme triste sur des chiens ou regarde en boucle le passage de la mort de la mère à Bambie… Leur tristesse était si grande qu’un vortex temporel c’était ouvert leurs laissent lecteur cassette et le filme de roi lion. Évidement ils regarder en boucle la mort de Mufasa ….

**Mike** : *En pleur* Non…. Il ne reviendra pas… AAaaa….

 **Nancy** : *En pleur*, Mais arrêter tu te fais du mal….. arrêter…..

 **Scar** : Bien sur que tu ne voulait pas, personne ne voudrais une chose aussi horrible…. Mais le roi et mort ! Et sans toi il serait encore en vie !

 **Mike** : Mais non ! C’EST PAS ÇA FAUT…. NON…

 **Nancy** : Va y quelle enculer !

 **Mike** : Arrêter le….

 **Ted** : …. On devrait leur trouver des activer…

 **Karen** : Je pense que ça serait judicieux

Bref l’ambiance de la maison n’était pas au top… Mike partie dormir dans c’est propre larme quand il fut doucement secoué

**Dustin** : Mike, Mike 

**Mike** : Quoi…

 **Dustin** : Tu ne vas pas me croire ! La Scoop Ahoy a étais racheter par un riche homme d’affaire glacier !

 **Mike** : Un riche homme d’affaire glaciaire ?

 **Dustin** : Oui il travaille que dans le domaine de la glace ! bref il est venu hier …

Dans Scoops Ahoy

**Homme D’Affaires Glacier** : HO MON DIEU VOS GLACES SON SURENENTE WOAAA QUELLE EST CE PARFUME SI EXEPCIONELLE ?

 **Robin** : … Vanille…

 **Homme D’Affaires Glacier** : QUOI C’EST MERVEILLE ECCPRAIS VOUS DE VENIR TRAVILLER DANS MA BOUTAIQUE

 **Steve** : Ce que vous nous dit ne m’étonne pas … Nous avons toujours étais les leaders de la glace Ici….

 **Robin** : On est les seules…

 **Steve** : Tu ne devais pas aller à l’arriéré boutique……

 **Homme D’Affaires Glacier** : Vous accepteriez de travaille dans ma boutique en Russie ?

 **Steve** : En Russie ? Je ne vrais plus ma famille et mes amis…

 **Homme D’Affaires Glacier** : Steve tout le monde c’est que tu n’as pas d’amis !

 **Steve** : A ouais et Dustin, et…… Ouais Dustin ?

 **Homme D’Affaires Glacier** : Là d’ou je viens les vendeurs de glace son à clamer comme des héros et il on beaucoup de prétendantes et plein d’amis …

 **Steve** : Des amis comme Dustin ?

 **Homme D’Affaires Glacier** : Plein d’amis comme Dustin…

 **Steve** : Plein de Dustin… ?

 **Erica** : Hors de questions qu’il parte ils sont mes esclave qu’cas la fin de ma vie !

 **Steve** : C’est pas sa notre contra !

 **Homme D’Affaires Glacier** : PAR TOUT LES SAINT VOUS ESTE LA ERICA DE AMERICA !

**Erica : Ev-ide-ment**

**Homme D’Affaires Glacier** : Nous heureux de vous avoir comme de gouteuse professionnelle là-bas ! ce la vous direz de nous rejoindre !

 **Erica** : Vous avez besoin de moi de toute façon…

**Dustin** : Tu te rendes conte ? La Scoops Ahoy va ouvrière en Russie !

 **Mike** : C’est bien pour eux … Ça ne te rende pas triste s’‘ils partent tu ne verras plus Steve… Surtout que Skype n’est existe toujours pas…

 **Dustin** : J’ai pensé à ça c’est pour ça …. C’est pour ça qu’on part avec eux !

 **Mike** : Quoi…

Mike eu des frissons il regarde autour et compris qu’il était dans un avion

**Mike** : Putain Dustin ! Putain ! QU’ES QU’IL SE PASSE ?

 **Steve** : C’est vos parant qu’il on insister pour vous faire venir avec nous

Dans le salon des Wheeler la troupe scoops (donc Steve Robin Dustin est Erica pour ceux qui on pas suivie au fond de la classe…) avais étais convier à prendre le thé avec les parant ….

**Karen** : Voulez-vous encore du sucre ?

 **Robin** : C’est très gentil de nous avoir invités, mais… Il une raison particulaire ?

 **Erica** : Steve n’est pas si indiscret surtout quand on propose du sucre *Lui tente sa tasse* Plus !!

 **Ted** : Pour être honnête avec vous il a effectivement une raison…

 **Dustin** : Et a quelle ?

 **Karen** : NOS ENFANTS NOUS RENDENT FOUS !!!! IL PASSE LEUR TEMPS A PLEURAIS ET JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS CRAQUER !!!!!!!

 **Ted** : JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE AIDER NOUS EN A TOUT ESSAYE ! LE PSY ALLER À DISNEYLAND, FAIRE DU PONEY ! Il sont toujours aussi triste sauf Holly qu’il elle qui est aux ANGES

 **Holly** : *Sur un poney avec des oreilles de Mickey * MERCI MAMAN PAPA VOUS ESTE LES MEILLIEUR DU MONDE ALLER VIENT TAGADA !!!

 **Tagada** : Huuuu !!

 **Dustin** : Moi aussi ça me rende triste, mais qu’es qu’on peut faire ?

 **Ted** : On a appris que vous aller travaille en Russie …

 **Karen** : On se disait que rien de mieux que le climat froid et nuageux de la Russie ne leur ferait le plus grand bien !

 **Ted** : Ils vont nous manquer ne plus les avoir dans les pattes sera une… Souffrance

 **Karen** : Mais si ça peut les rendre plus heureux !

 **Ted** : Et nous avec !

 **Karen** : *Dans ça barbe* chérie ta gueule…

 **Nancy** : *Arrive* QUOI ALLER EN RUSSI HORS DE QUESTION

Karen se leva sortie une tube de sa poche elle souffla dedans une fléchette en sortie et s’enfonça sur le coup de Nancy. Elle commença à prendre l’équilibre

**Nancy :** Maman…

 **Karen :** Et oui tu penses l’hériter de qui de péteur des gélules….

 **Nancy :** Grosse put….

**Mike** : QUOI ?

 **Dustin** : T’es parant son quand même cool… La mienne ne voulait pas me laisser partir…

 **Mike** : Où est ma sœur ?

 **Dustin** : Elle s’est réveillée durant le voyage alors on la mit dans la soude

 **Mike** : Dans la soude…

Mike sursauta qu’en il sentit comme des secousses veinent du sol…

**Dustin** : Ne t’en fait pas Mike elle doit surement tape depuis la soute

Mike écouta attentivement la secousse il pouvait aussi entendre une voix lointaine jurer…

**…** : J’aurais préfet que la mienne y en en soude aussi…

Mike regarda les sièges devant lui, Lucas et sa sœur étaient assis côte à côte

**Mike** : Tu es la toi aussi

 **Lucas** : Oui mes partants ne voulez pas laisser ma sœur partirait si je n’étais pas avec elle…

 **Erica** : Je ne crois pas que Papa et Maman ne me laissent pas partir seul dans un payse à l’autre bout du monde juste par que j’ai 10 c’est quand qu’on arrive ?

 **Pilot** : Nous annonçons à la jaune Erica que nous allons atterrie dans quelle que minute

 **Erica** : C’est pas trop tôt!

Mike était déjà énervé, sérieusement obliger c’est enfants à aller en Russie à cause d’une petite déprime…. Juste parque il passer son temps à pleurais c’est-à-dire pleurais quand : il manger, dorme, perne ça douche, regarder la télé, quand il fait du vélo, dans il va à Disneyland…. Parent indigne ! Il regarda cette ville sous la neige qui allait bientôt devenir ça demeure. Une étrange plume c’étais coller sur son hublot, Mike étais intrigué comment cette plume était arriver ? L’altitude était beaucoup trop élevée pour un oiseau, elle repartit devant les yeux interrogés de Mike. Sans criée garde l’avion piqua du nez tout le monde était paniquer

**Pilot** : Ici le commandent de bord nous voulons tout d’abord nous excuser auprès de Erica, car se problème qui va peut être tousse nous tues risque de nous ralentir…

 **Erica** : COMME par HASRD… 

Tout le monde cria (sauf Robin qui dorme) il cria longtemps … Avant de remarquer que l’avion avait atterri dans une épaisse ouche de glace…

**Pilot** : Ici le commandant de bord nous vous prévenir à Erica que finalement nous ne serons pas si en retard que ça ! Et aux autres qu’avec chance notre avion a attirés dans un blogue de neige qui à stopper notre chute, c’est un dispositif souvent utiliser dans les aéroports russes…. Ben du coup on est arrivé…

Notre groupe sauta dans la neige et se dirigea vers l’intérieure de aéroport là-bas viendrais les chercher

**Steve** : Super une nouvelle vie de lux et de glace s’offre à nous !

 **Mike** : Steve, on va juste vendre des glaces…

Mike mis à peine un pied à l’intérieure qu’une foule de personnes les accueille en applaudissent et en pleurent de bonheur, il descendit sur le tapis rouge préalablement installer

**Homme D’Affaires Glacier** : Je suis honorais de vous accueille nous avons préparais un spectacle pour vous !

Des ourses arriva en pirouette en plus des danseurs traditionnels qui arriva en fessent la roue, les deux groupes fis un show a couper le souffle aucun d’entre ne savez que les ourses pouvaient twerker en joue de la flute. Les danseurs eux avec telle grâce qu’il aurait pu s’envoler, c’est ensuite au tour des ballerines de se mêler à la fête elle mélanger tectonique et dance classique se qui étais bien étrange… Ils étaient tellement scotchés par ce show qu’il ne remarqua même les hommes déguiser en bouteille de vodkas qui effectuer le dabe. Une fois le spectacle fini Homme D’Affaires Glacier les accompagna vers la sortie il leur fit signe de monter dans la grande limousine stationner devant l’aéroport.

**Homme D’Affaires Glacier** : Bien nous allons pouvoir parlais affaire vu que je suis un Homme d’affaires

 **Steve** : Ça me paraît bien …

 **Homme D’Affaires Glacier** : Nous avons déjà une boutique opérationnelle, vous serez logé dans le même bâtiment Erica aura évidement la meilleure place…

Homme D’Affaires Glacier continua son discourt alors que Mike c’était égarer en regardent le paysage… Cette ville avait l’air étrange. Il fut enlevé des c’est rêverie quand une Berline s’arrêta à ça autre, Mike remarqua qu’elle était remplie par des escordegril, mais qu’il n’avait personne au volant…. La voiture repartie en dérape, Mike eu à penne le temps de se remettre de c’est émotion qu’ils était déjà arriver

**Homme D’Affaires Glacier** : Ha nous sommes arrivés !

La voiture s’arrêta devant un grand bâtiment il ressembler à un grand hôtel, la porte de l’entré étais orner d’un grand "Scoops Ahoy". Homme D’Affaires Glacier leur fit faire le tour des lieux par l’entrer principale qui donna directement dans la salle de restauration. Elle était très luxueuse, éclaire par de grands lustres elle avait une ambiance chaleureuse qui grâce à c’est grands rideaux en velours rouge contraster avec la fraicheur de l’extérieure. On pouvait vite voir au premier cout ‘œil le présentoir destiner au différent parfum de glace comme : Vanille fraise framboise min Kinder, mais cette fois 100% végétarien chocolat café Vodka, Ours, caramel , cookie , Chapka, granolas et plein d’autres qui ne devrais pas exister. Homme D’Affaires Glacier continua c’est explications

**Homme D’Affaires Glacier** : C’est donc ici que vous travaillerez je suis pose que Robin et Steve continuerons au comptoir les autres vous n’aurez cas vous occuper de la salle, pour toi Erica il a un trône en or massif juste ici ! Je vais vous montriez vos appartements.

Les appartements étaient tout aussi luxueux toujours avec des lustres et des rideaux en velours les chambres étaient tout accessibles par une grande pièce. 

**Homme D’Affaires Glacier** : J’espère que c’est appartement vous convierons, vos valises son arrive hélas l’une entre elles est introuvable…

La porte s’ouvre avec fracas laissent une Nancy couvert de poussière et un peu de sang

**Nancy** : …. Je vais me doucher… *Part*

 **Mike** : C’est ma sœur…

**La musique de tetris se fit entendre**

**Max** : Décidément ta sœur et vraiment badasse….

 **Lucas** : Max ? Comment t’es arrivé là ?

 **Max** : Ben en skate…

 **Luca** : …. Ha…

 **Max** : À part ça en jouant à tetris?

Les journées continues à passer et tout se déroula normalement, ils travaillèrent tout aux …. Même si Erica resta sur son trône, et que Nancy partait le soir en supposer qu’elle devait travailler avec mafia …. Mais si l’ambiance était chaleureuse, malgré tout Mike (et même Nancy) rester triste au fond de lui et même les glaces à volonté ne pouvait plus rien pour lui… Cette nuit Mike noya son chagrin dans la glace telle une adolescente dans un film américain, il s’était donc installé dans la cuisine, mais la une chose étrange c’était produit … Un petit bruit s’était fait entendre Mike se retourna et se pétrifia non ce n’est étais pas possible pas maintient pas alors qu’il avait tous trouvé un équilibre … Et pourtant… les aimants étaient tombés… C’est aimants décoratifs de frigo étais éparpillé au sol, eux qui avais l’air si innocent avec leur forme de banane ou de fraise…. Non non il devait délire les aimants tomber ? Et puis quoi d’autre une troisième guerre mondiale ? Est un mauvais présage ?… Les aimants étaient tombés… Mike était pétrifié quelle que chose veiner de se passe… Ou peut-être qu’elle qu’un les avait posés comme ça au sol… Mike se sentie très mal, il repensa même à son dernier à son dernier baisser avec Elfer quelle idiote est il avais tourner la langue à droite alors qu’il la tourner toujours à gauche non, mais quelle débile elle a du se dire "Ho lala quelle nulle finalement ce n’est pas plus mal que je me barre…." Il penser à se moment juste pour bayer cette "crise des aimants" et c’est penser ne tourner à autre chose que ça… Il resta figer sur sa chaise il s’endormit dessus pétrifier… Le lendemain matin il se fit réveiller par Lucas qui cria le nom de sa sœur dans la cuisine

**Lucas** : ERCIA … ?

 **Dustin** : Non, mais elle doit surement être dans les parages

Mike se réveilla péniblement que fessais-il sur chaise ? Son esprit était brouille il préféra suivre c’est amis à la recherche d’Erica, il suivit le groupe qui se dirigea vers l’arrière boutique la ou il stoker les glace, Lucas se figea son regarde vers le présentoir tous les autres interlopes de se rapprocha. Dans la glace vanille qui était la préférait d’Ecria on pouvait lire un "Au secours" graver dans la glace 

**Lucas** : Ça dois être un hasard…

 **Mike** : Oui…

 **Lucas/Mike/Dustin** : HAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Lucas** : C’EST SURMENT UN MONSTRE QU’IL LA KIDNAPPER !!

 **Mike** : JE VOIS QUE ÇA

 **Lucas/Mike/Dustin** : HAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Dustine** : HO, MON DIEU, HO MON DIEU !!

 **Max** : Qui est qui vous arrive ?

 **Lucas** : Ma sœur a disparu et on a retrouvé un appel à l’aide dans la glace !

 **Max** : N’importe quoi… *Commence à partir*

Comme un éclaire, Mike se rappela de sa nuit au moment où il est descendu de tristesse , est quand il a fait son macabre découvert…

**Mike** : …. Les aimants sont tombés…

Max s’arrêta et se tourna vers eux

**Max** : Quoi ? Non, mais arrêter de dire n’importe quoi…

 **Dustin** : Mike tu es sur de se que tu as vu ?

 **Lucas** : Tu te rends quand de l’importe de se que tu dis ?

 **Mike** : Je vous dis le vernier… ils sont tombés…

 **Dustin** : Tu parles de ce dû frigo ? La banane et la fraise ?

 **Mike** : Oui…

 **Lucas** : Non pas la Babane et la fraise…

 **Max** : Ho non en est mal…. On doit prévenir les autres…

Le groupe parti en direction des cuisines ou étaient les restes du groupe, il leur raconta ce qu’il avait vu

**Nancy** : …. Un appel à l’aide dans une glace… ?

 **Robin** : C’est Erica elle dore peut être c’est tout

 **Steve** : Robin des aimants son tomber !

 **Robin** : Je sais bien et ça m’inquiet aussi, mais quelqu’un est allé voir dans sa chambre ?

 **Luca** : Tu as raison je vais aller voir !

Quelque minute plus tard…

**Luca** : Je suis allé voir est il avait personne…

 **Robin** : On est mal…

 **Dustin** : Je me demande si tout ça à un rapporte avec la porte, vous savez celle au fond de la réserve avec la grosse tête de mort ….

 **Steve** : Quoi il a une porte comme ça là-bas ?

 **Dustin** : Si tu y aller de temps en temps tu aurais remarquer

 **Steve** : Mais il y a des arganiers …

 **Nancy** : On doit vérifier… *Prend sa batte de baseball de avec des clous*

 **Steve** : Hé, mais c’est du sang ….

 **Nancy** : *regarde menacent* c’est importent ?

 **Steve** … Non…

Notre groupe parti inspecter les sous-sols…

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous laisse donc sur ce petit suspense, à la prochaine fois ! (･ω<)☆


End file.
